A sickly encounter
by yankeegal13
Summary: An outbreak occurs at the office, how will the team handle the sudden outbreak.
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day at the Wright Anything Agency. Athena, Apollo, Phoenix and Trucy were busy getting ready for a court battle the next morning, Phoenix was meeting with the client and left Athena and Apollo in charge of the office. Suddenly, Athena started going into a scratching fit and Apollo was trying to get Athenas attention to ask her if she was okay. Athena then explained loudly, "Do I look like I'm okay, I'm itchy in some places and can't stop scratching." Apollo then said to Athena, "Are you gonna be okay enough to defend tomorrow or to assist in the defense." Athena said, "I might be okay, it depends on how the itching goes." Athena was able to get back to doing paperwork for at least a few hours, suddenly the itching sensation came back, and she said, "not again, the itching is back, how can I make it stop." Apollo then said to Athena, "Need me to go to the pharmacy to get you some creams and lotions real quick." Athena then said to Apollo, that should be okay just go there and come right back and I'll let the boss know when he comes back." So Apollo ran to the store to get the lotions and creams, he made it to the store and back in a matter of 20 minutes and Athena put on some medicated lotion and it relieved the itching sensation for a while. Suddenly Phoenix came back from the meeting. He asked if there was anything going he needed to know about, Apollo then said to him, "Athena seemed to be very itchy today, I don't want to think she is contagious but someone should get her home in case she is and I'll make a medical house call to her house." The only thing Apollo could think of that would explain Athenas itching was last week when two of the prosecutors ended up having to skip court after coming down with chicken pox and he began to think, is it possible Athena got it from one of them. Apollo then said to Phoenix, "we should call the prosecutor office to see if they can help take Athena home." Phoenix then said to Apollo, "I'm right on it, I'll call them right now." Suddenly on the other end of the phone was Klavier, Phoenix asked Klavier, "Listen can you do us a favor, one of my coworkers is sick, can you take them home." Klavier said, "Yes I'd love to make sure your co-worker got home safely, I'll meet you guys out front in a few minutes." Suddenly Athena started breaking out again so Apollo said to Athena, "It's okay, we can just fill out the form so you can get home and rest.

Suddenly, Athena decided to go downstairs with her boss to meet Klavier to get her home.


	2. Chapter 2

A few hours later, Phoenix decided to call Athena up to check on her and to see what was going on, she mentioned that the doctor he called earlier came and that the doctor confirmed that Athena came down with chicken pox. Suddenly Apollo decided to talk with her and Athena confirmed she would not be in court tomorrow or the next day due to the contagious nature and she called someone to check on her during those days.

The next morning, Apollo was getting dressed for work and he noticed something irregular on his hands and he said to himself, "I'll be fine, I'll just put some gloves on so I can hide them." So he took his bike to the courthouse to help his boss out. Phoenix then asked Apollo why was he wearing rubber gloves. Apollo said to him, "I had something on my hands this morning that I didn't want to scratch." Phoenix let Apollo wear the gloves but if he started showing signs of what Athena had he would tell him. Suddenly they saw Klavier and he asked if they were getting started. So Apollo decided to get the evidence and stuff ready. After a heated court battle, Apollo took the gloves off to check if what was on his hands had healed and not only had they not healed they seem to have spread. Suddenly Klavier asked Apollo, "I hate to break this to you, but has anyone in your department recently had chicken pox recently." Apollo then asked Klavier why did he want to ask, and he confirmed Athena came down with it yesterday. Klavier than said to Apollo, "We had a massive outbreak of it in the office in the last week, both me and Edgeworth came down with it as well as a few other prosecutors all had it and due to the lack of prosecutors we had to cancel court for the week." Apollo then asked, "Is it possible Athena got it from one of you guys." Klavier than made an offer to Apollo, if he wanted to, you can stay at my place until it passes and I'll let your boss know and I'll make sure someone checks on Athena for you. Suddenly Phoenix came up to both of them and asked if Apollo was okay, Klavier said to him, "Apollo seems to have got what Athena had yesterday and he offered to take care of Apollo until it passed." Phoenix then said to the judge that they were short staffed at the moment and they needed at least a few days off to take care of everything.

Later on that day, Apollo decided to call Athena to see how she was doing. Athena said to Apollo, "I took some medicine and put some medicated cream on but I'm still not even close to feeling better." Apollo said to Athena, "Give it at least a few days of the same regimen it will pass on its own." Athena then asked Apollo, "Are you doing okay, you seem to not be acting your normal self." Apollo then confirmed to Athena that he also came down with it and that Klavier was taking care of him and that the boss had to get some stuff for us. Suddenly both Athena and Apollo drifted off.


	3. Chapter 3

A few hours after court let out, Phoenix decided to go drop the stuff he needed for court later in the office and looked up the office so he could stop by the pharmacy to get stuff for Apollo and Athena. Little did he know, Miles Edgeworth also had to drop by the same pharmacy to pick up a prescription he had almost forgotten about. While Phoenix was looking for creams, Edgeworth ran into him and he asked Phoenix why was he looking for cream. Phoenix then said, "Both Apollo and Athena came down with chicken pox and he had to get creams for them." Suddenly, Phoenix started getting into a scratching fit, his face and arms got all scratchy and he had to sit on a bench to roll his pants legs up to see if he had them on his legs, suddenly, his whole body got itchy. Miles said to Phoenix, "Here I'll pay for your stuff and get you to my house immediately." Phoenix said, "Who's gonna watch Trucy for the meantime, she is still going to school." Suddenly miles decided to call Trucy and asked her if she was okay getting herself to school and stopping by after school each day for a few days. Trucy said, "That would be a good idea." After miles was done paying for his stuff as well as Phoenix's stuff, he drove all the way back to his house to let Phoenix take it easy for a few days.


	4. Chapter 4

After Trucy got out of school later that day, she decided to walk to Mr Edgeworths apartment to check on her dad. Miles then opened the door to his apartment so he could talk to Trucy outside, Mr Edgeworth told Trucy that he was contagious and that he would need a few days to get better, so they discussed possible solutions. Trucy then said she wanted to check on Athena to see how she was doing and would get her homework done there.

It took a few minutes for Trucy to get to Athenas place, when Trucy got to the door, Athena opened up the door to let her in, she had on a bright orange bathrobe. Trucy then asked Athena how she was doing. Athena said to Trucy, "I'm still a little bit contagious but I've been managing better." Trucy then decided to lay her school books down on Athenas coffee table and walked Athena back to her room so she can get some rest. Suddenly Athena started getting itchy again, so Trucy took out some of her medicated lotion and Trucy told Athena to lay down so I can lay the lotion on you." Athena then asked Trucy, "Why did you come over when you know I am still contagious." Trucy said to Athena, "I am doing this as a favor for you guys, besides I've had this before so I can help where help is needed." Athena was surprised by what Trucy said and she asked when did Trucy have chicken pox. Trucy said, "It was a long time ago, before I met any of you guys. Widget then blurted out,"Too vague." Suddenly Athena said to Widget, "what was vague about it." Trucy then mentioned it was when she was in elementary school, just before she met her dad. Athena then said, "you mean our boss, is that who you mean." Trucy then said, "yes that's him." Athena then asked how were the other guys doing. Trucy then said to Athena; "Both Apollo and the boss also came down with the same thing." Athena asked Trucy, "If both are sick who is gonna take care of the court cases." Trucy then said, "Apollo came down with it at the courthouse and the boss had to postpone the trial until everything has passed and Klavier mentioned there was a breakout last week." Athena said, there was an outbreak last week, but when I saw those guys I had no idea it happened." Trucy then asked Athena if she could stay over for the meantime to help out. Athena said to Trucy, "I don't see an issue with it, I'll let my landlord know about it when he stops by and that some of the neighbors can help with food shopping so you don't have to." Trucy then decided to go back to get some clothes for a few days.


	5. Chapter 5

Trucy stayed at Athenas house for the next four days to help her out with small tasks. By the evening of the 5th day, Athena was starting to feel better, her fever had already broken, the rash had disappeared and she was more full of energy then ever and she was also getting her bubbly personality back. Trucy offered to get the shower running for Athena and help her make dinner. Athena then said to Trucy, "Thanks for helping me out". Trucy said back to Athena, "You're welcome and I'm glad you are starting to feel better." Trucy then asked Athena, "What happened that made you get sick." Athena said, "I must have got it from Prosecutor Gavin because I spent time with him the day he came back to the office and he must have had a relapse period where he was not fully recovered enough and I probably got it from him." Athena then asked how the other two guys were doing. Trucy then said, "Both the boss as well as Apollo came down the day after you got sick." Athena then said, "If both of them got sick, then there is no trials for a while." Trucy then said, "Don't worry, the trials were put on hold since Apollo got sick at the courthouse and due to no one being able to help they put the trials on hold." Trucy then helped Athena get up so she could take a shower. While Athena was in the shower, Trucy laid a clean t-shirt and some pajama pants for Athena to wear. When Athena was done taking a shower she opened the door and put the clean clothes on.

The next morning, Athena called Apollo up to see how he was doing and he said he was already feeling better and he left Klaviers house yesterday since Klavier said he was well enough to go home and rest on his own. Athena said, "so you are almost well enough to go back but you just need an extra day, I'll just let the boss know." Suddenly Athena decided to call Phoenix to let him know that she was feeling better and she would drop Trucy off at school before going into the office." Phoenix said thanks to Athena. Phoenix then asked how Apollo was doing. Athena said to him, "I called Apollo before calling you, he said he needed one more day to recuperate but he will be back in the office tomorrow. Athena then asked Phoenix if he was feeling better, Phoenix said to Athena, "I'm starting to feel better but I'm still not well enough to come back yet, but I am expecting you guys to clean the whole place top to bottom for when he returned and he will let the courts know that you guys will fill in until I'm well enough to come back to work." After dropping off Trucy at school, Athena went straight to the office and started cleaning up the office and organizing evidence by the case it was used in and put the current evidence in a blue suitcase while wearing gloves. After finishing up for the day, Athena left the office early to pick Trucy up from school so she could visit Phoenix. Phoenix was happy to be home taking it easy and he said, "The itching broke this morning after you called so I'll be back at work soon but I will probably need a few more days to make sure the virus is out of the system." Athena thought, "You must have had a worse case then me." Phoenix then said to Athena, "Oh it was terrible, I was still itching even when Mr Edgeworth got me, he only let me leave this morning because I was itching non stop for 4 days." Trucy said, "That's probably what he pulled me aside for." Athena then asked Phoenix if he needed anything done for him, Phoenix said, nothing else I need, Mr Edgeworth left me some of his leftover lotion and left some fruit and sandwiches and soup I can have for a few days. After finishing up the visit, Athena left Trucy at home and decided to go home for the rest of the night.


	6. Chapter 6

It took several days before all three lawyers were back in court. Apollo and Athena took over the defense bench the first day back to give Phoenix extra time to get better, but by the middle of the third day back, Phoenix felt well enough to come back. The three lawyers compared how they felt the last few days, suddenly Athena asked an awkward question to Phoenix, she asked him, "Did Trucy ever tell you about her having chicken pox when she was younger." Phoenix then asked Athena, "How did you find out about it." Athena then said,"She came by to help me out while I was recovering and she told me she had it before meeting you." Phoenix then mentioned, "Trucy has opened up to me about the episode when I applied to adopt her and she said it was the only medical update she told me about at the time." Suddenly Apollo asked Athena, "Why did you come in knowing it was possible to spread." Athena said, "That morning, I didn't think I had it when I woke up, the outbreak just happened suddenly." Phoenix offered to pay for everyone's lunch so they can get back to the office. Suddenly, when Phoenix saw the office he saw how well organized everything was, and Athena said to him, "I was alone in the office so I spent the whole day organizing everything we needed for court the next day as well as organized some equipment that came in while the office was closed." The guys decided to go over the evidence from the previous day's case, and suddenly Apollo remarked, "I hope I never have to go through something like that again." Phoenix said to Apollo, "Listen I know you don't want to go through that stuff but some things in life we just have to deal with and illness is one of them." Apollo then took Phoenix's words to heart and realized he was right, he already had come down with two other sicknesses that year and he had to remember he was not alone this time. After finishing up all the stuff needed for the day the crew went their seperate ways.


End file.
